The Dolls of A
by nick2951
Summary: The Doll and her owner, the true A. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Still don't own it

I could tell she was angry just by the way she slammed the door to the room.

We were currently at my latest hideout, the Busy Bee Inn which Mona and Shauna had picked out for me to hide at. Using our vast cash reserves, I had the biggest and nicest room in the whole place. The bed was a queen size and there was everything I needed to crash here as long as I wanted. The place was also far enough from Rosewood for extra security.

Dressed in red pajamas, I sat on my bed and watched Mona grab a soda from the mini fridge near the television. The way she downed the drink, I knew that something must have happened at school.

The way her mascara was smeared on her face told me that she had been crying which indicated to me that one of the girls, most likely Hanna, said something to upset her. She plopped on the small sofa and I put my diary away to comfort her. I always had to do this when someone made her upset.

When I reshaped Mona in the aftermath of that night when I went into hiding, there were some things in her personality that I couldn't completely get rid of. Of course Mona had more than a few different personalities, all the result of a bad childhood with parents that made mine look like saints. So unlike others that I had taken under my wing, Mona required special care.

She was like a doll and I treated her like one, with a gentle hand of course. It was kind of fun in dressing her up at the beginning of our partnership by turning nerdy Mona into the popular "It" girl that she now was. She was just so loyal and full of potential that I couldn't believe how much I nearly squandered such an opportunity. Her current blue dress was something that I had picked out in order to show her off; like most of her other clothing.

It was when she revealed herself as my "A" that I realized I could use her to my advantage. I was angry at first, given that she had been the one harassing me, but got over it quickly when Mona became the only person I could count on. It was funny that my so-called friends abandoned me while the person I treated most like crap became my salvation.

"What happened?" I asked as I gave her my full attention.

"They're shutting me out; trying to hide the fact that they now know you are alive," Mona answered with a frown.

"So? That is what we had planned originally," I stated, unsure what the problem was. My girls were very predictable and I knew they would try to keep my existence a secret from everyone; especially from their enemies.

"But Hanna is shutting me out completely; even after helping her with her mother. That wasn't apart of the plan," complained Mona, the pain and anger radiating off of her at the same time.

I knew this tone of voice and had to nip it in the bud before she did something to endanger everything.

While Mona wasn't prone to physical violence, she did act when her rage consumed her. Hitting Hanna with a car wasn't a part of any plan but just a moment of anger that she sometimes had. She did actually feel guilty after she did it, especially went chewed her out for it, and tried to make up for it by planting the video of Ian for the liars.

"It's a temporary setback; she'll come around," I said, getting off the bed and joining her on the small couch.

It was a lie and we both knew it.

One of the drawbacks of our perfectly crafted scheme is that my friends had become hardened over the whole thing. They were no longer the blind trusting liars who did what they were told and forgave any offense. So no matter what Mona did at this point, there was doubt that Hanna would ever accept her as her best friend ever again.

Which was kind of funny since just about everything Mona did was on my orders as well as to my benefit. So technically she could not fully be held responsible for her actions, not that it mattered in the end. Mona was now mine and mine alone; thus I used Hanna as a carrot to exert control.

"She has the diary," Mona said, changing the subject which was probably a good thing since we needed to get to the business at hand.

"I know; I saw her take it when I led them to Ezra's lair. Has she shared it with the other girls yet?" I asked as I leaned back.

"No; not only is she keeping it to herself, but she is actually doing her own investigation without the others," Mona said incredulously which surprised me as well.

"By herself? Our Hanna?" I asked in total disbelief since the blond is a bimbo.

"Yeah, she is even reading actual books, not just fashion magazines. I spotted her reading crime novels which I think she is using as a reference," informed Mona as she took another drink.

I stood up and paced as I became deep in thought about the information. Mona just sat there, staring at me and waited for instruction; like a good doll. I smiled as an idea began to form and I suddenly turned to Mona to convey my new plan.

"This could work out greatly for us. We needed to expose one of the liars to Ezra and Hanna could be it. That diary she stole has Ezra in it though a tad subtle and not by name. With you now involved in his operation, that would just confirm everything Hanna begins to suspect," I stated as I went over to my night stand and grabbed a brush.

Mona knew full well what to do and once I joined her back on the couch, she turned her back to me and I started to brush her hair. It was something we both enjoyed since she was my doll and it made her feel loved. That was Mona's ultimate weakness; she just desperately required affection from anyone.

"I thought we had planned for Aria to be the one to find out about Ezra?" asked the shorter girl as I ran the brush through her hair.

"Yes but with Aria now dating both Ezra and Jake, it complicates things. Of course this just makes it sweeter in the end," I said with glee.

"Because she will be broken even more once the truth comes out," Mona stated in understanding.

"Exactly; putting her firmly under my control once I return to Rosewood permanently," I said as I continued to brush.

"And Cece?" Mona asked as she shivered under my touch as I ran a finger slowly down her back.

"She's wanted for murder; she won't get far and Ezra can't afford her being traced back to him so he might even do us a favor and dispose of her for us."

"And then HE will be alone and isolated so we can finally crush him," Mona stated with a smirk.

"Exactly; then there will be only one "A" and that is us," I said with authority dripping from my tone.

Mona didn't say anything but I knew I had made her happy by letting her knew that I intended to keep her at my side. It was something I needed to do every now and then so the thoughts of her straying away never crossed her mind. Mona could be a devastating weapon to my enemies that I couldn't afford to lose.

Not that there were many of them were left. Ian, Garret, and Wilden were dead. Cece was on the run from the police and Jenna was taken out of the picture permanently. All there was left was Ezra and his boss; both whom would soon be dealt with. The liars were helping me take out my opponents like the puppets they were.

"Then we will all be together; just the six of us. Caleb is in Ravenswood and won't be coming back because of the curse. Once Spencer's biggest secret comes out, Spoby will be broken apart for good. Aria will be a mess once she finds out about Ezra and Paige will be in California, leaving poor Emily all alone here," I continued, laying out everything that will come to fruition.

And then I will have my collection of dolls all to myself.

"There is a chance that they might figure it out," Mona alleged as I leaned her back against me and massaged her shoulders.

"Doubtful; our little Liars have had two years and countless clues to do so without getting anywhere unless I allowed it. One or two of them might have stepped up their game for now but some distraction always comes along at some point. I wouldn't worry," I said as I continued my massage.

Mona wasn't just my personal doll but my pet as well.

"I don't mean to be bold, but this is risky. We are stuck between two of our enemies and Ezra could use the Liars against us," argued my doll, being uncharacteristically forward which annoyed me. She let out a painful yelp as I squeezed her shoulders to let her know I was irritated by what she was saying.

Mona had a point though and I softened my grip, causing her to whimper. I knew she was just worried for my sake and I appreciated that somewhat. I soothed her hair in order to calm her as well as let her know that I wasn't too mad at her at being so bold. Unlike Shauna which was just my occasional muscle, Mona was my brains which I needed for this late stage in the game.

"IF that happens, then we go nuclear and wipe the board with all of them. Every secret those bitches and Ezra ever had will be exposed to the world; remember we know more secrets about each of them than they collectively know about us. No one will believe them because of their lies and we will dance on top of their broken forms. I can always start over with you at my side," I explained to her as I lead her from the couch to the bed.

It was an option I wished to avoid but carefully planned just in case. With the town buzzing about my former friend's misdeeds as well as Ezra's, I could easily return to put the nail in all of their coffins. Lying about how I faked my death would raise some questions, but I could just blame Ezra and the other girls for everything. It also helped that I still had a few paid people in key positions in order to make it happen.

After all, I am Alison Dilaurentis and I get everything I want; no matter who is in my way.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
